The Best Anniversary Ever
by BugMe15
Summary: It's their anniversary. Alone in a motel room. What will they do on this very special day? The way he makes her feel is definitely very special. NejiTen. Rated M for safety. R&R!


**AN: Hey guys! This is based on a true story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I know I'm supposed to be continuing my storing Sleeping With Charity but I was having a kind of writers block so I should be updating soon but I can't make any promises on that. But I do promise that it will get finished! **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Unfortunately ownership of these characters does not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky him... Growls with jealousy....**

**Anyways hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**The Best Anniversary Ever**

_Tenten's POV_

It was our anniversary. Already one year that we've been together. And God what a year!

There's a plan to chill all day and then spend the night together. The whole night. Sleeping and waking up the next morning together. No sneaking around. No Neji having to leave in the middle of the night. This would be the real thing.

He's getting us a room at a hotel. A hotel. A hotel with complete privacy all to us. Well it has been a year. That's appropriate right?

To mom, I'm spending the night at Lee's house. Lee's gay and secretly in love with our sensei Gai and everyone knows this except Gai so she doesn't mind me staying over at his house. Yeah... bit of a lie there. Not completely though! I am going to end up at Lee's house by tomorrow. So my mom could pick me up there and she would never know I didn't spend the night there.

That's the plan. It's supposed to be full proof cause Lee's going to cover for me if she calls or happens to stop by for some reason. I really don't wanna get caught. Still a little scary though and its not even just the whole getting caught thing either. Just the whole idea of spending the night in a hotel room with Neji is.

What if he wants to...you know...do 'it'? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. We've gone far before but never _that_ far. What will I say to him if he does want that?

I was mistaken. We went to a motel close by not a hotel. I should of expected this, I mean I would've wondered how he could've afforded a hotel anyways. The room was still pretty nice though. It was very simple yet romantic. Very cuddly like.

We first ordered room service for dinner cause I was starving from the whole day being at the amusement park and not eating a single thing. What was I thinking?!

The room was pretty small, a king sized bed taking up most of the room, but we made it work. We transformed the little dresser into a table to hold our food consisting of spaghetti and meatballs with an immense amount of parmesan cheese on top. That was my doing cause I just love love love cheese. Let's just call it my little guilty pleasure.

The meatballs were deliciously saucy and the spaghetti had a very nice soft taste. The aroma of the spaghetti and meatballs filled the room and made it more homey. For drinks we both had a coke and when we were done eating we just sat there across from each other hand in hand talking. We talked about everything. We talked about nothing. We laughed and the most random stuff and even got to talking about some serious topics. This was a lot of fun. I couldn't remember a time when we talked this much.

By 10:00 we were cuddled up with each other on the bed watching a vampire movie. He lay with his arm behind his head, propping it up, and had his other arm wrapped tightly around me with my head resting in that spot between his shoulder and his neck. As he's on his back, I'm on my side with my arms wrapped around him and my legs somehow tangled with his. I was very warm, very comfortable and very happy.

Half way through the movie he started to get restless for some reason. He kept moving around and fidgeting and it was getting quite frustrating since I was trying to relax on him.

At one point he started messaging my arm and that was nice. But then he kept stopping and starting like he wasn't sure he should be doing this. He even reached out for me with his other hand but then jerked it back right before he would touch me.

This was going on for quite a while so when the movie ended, before he could move, I rolled my whole body on top of him and gave him a light kiss on his lips and hugged him real tight for a while. When he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me I looked up at him seriously.

"What's wrong?"

For a minute there, I thought I saw something in his eyes but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It looked familiar though...

"I- Um- It's nothing, Baby."

He' been calling me Baby instead of Tenten or Ten since the fourth month we were together, even in public. I don't mind though. What I do mind is him lying to me.

"After one year of being with you do you really expect me to believe that?"

Yeah he knew he was caught.

"It's nothing really just don't worry about it."

"Neji..."

I put on my very best set of puppy dog eyes and pleading voice. Of course he gave in. He always said he couldn't say no to me.

"It's just... Well lookin' at you tonight. You just look so beautiful and sexy and like knowing that we've been together for a year, it makes me feel I dunno different I guess. In a good way though. And well I kinda um...here."

He took my hand and brought it down to the crotch of his jeans and told me to feel.

"Oh..."

He was massively hard. So I guess this is it. I'm completely and utterly unsure if I'm ready yet but I'm going to see how this goes. He'd looking at me waiting for my response. There's that thing in his eyes again and this time I see the lust. Taking a deep breath I give him my best seductive smile.

"I can fix that for you."

I've never done this before but I slowly start to rub his erection through his jeans. But he stops me. He takes me face in his hands and brings my face down toward his. Just as our lips are about to touch, he stops. For some reason he looks really determined. I give him a questioning look but he just smiles and closes the distance between us.

The kiss is sweet, much more passionate than any we've shared before. It seems to mean a lot to him so it means a lot to me.

I can tell he's taking it slow. It's like he trying not to hurt me. I guess you could call it sweet of him but I kinda wanted him to move a lot faster tonight. I mean I know earlier I was pretty doubtful and scared but right now I was in the mood for more. I don't know how much more exactly but I know more than just this soft kissing stuff.

At this point I was still on top of him, so I flipped our positions hoping he'd take the hint that I wanted him to dominate me, to take control without being afraid of hurting me.

Happily, he does take th hint and attacks my lips with much more of a purpose this time. And this time he doesn't just stay and my lips all calm like. He's moving down my jaw placing light kisses and licks along the way. He actually usually licks me a lot saying he likes the taste of me. Weird but I don't complain as long as it feels good. When he gets to my neck he bites, causing to make a slight gasping noise, but he doesn't leave a hickey. He knows not to or I'd get my ass whipped by my parents cause I'm not really supposed to have a boyfriend but whatever.

As the assault at my neck continues, I begin to realize that my shirt has slid half way up so my stomach was just out there stating its presence proudly. He notice this too and stops what he was doing and began tickling me and blowing on my stomach. This makes me giggle. He seems proud that he got that reaction out of me. Then, he gives me a serious look as he places his hands on the hem of my shirt. I nod my head, raise my arms up and he pulls the shirt off me over my head and throws it God knows where.

It's the middle of February so I should be cold but I'm not. I'm actually feeling really hot. Huh, maybe the heat is on. As I'm pondering this sudden heat I finally realize he's staring at me. Instinctively, I put my hands up to cover my chest but he quickly moves them away.

"Let me look at you, Baby."

Of course I"m going to blush at this comment but I let him look at me. As he's looking at me his arms reach behind my back searching to undo my bra but I guess he can sense the sudden fear that piked up inside me because he stops and just goes back down to kissing me.

As he's kissing me I feel his stomachs up against me but what I feel is shirt and I decide to get rid of that problem and tug at his shirt so he stops to look at me.

"The shirt has to go."

I am being incredibly serious about this and he just laughs but he leans back anyways and rids himself of his shirt, throwing it God knows where again. Besides just doing that, he stands up and takes off his pants. Right away he answers my questioning look.

"I'm getting hot."

So it's not just me. He kicks the jeans off his legs, across the floor somewhere, (I'm just gonna call that place My World now because whenever something goes into my head I can't seem to find it later), and comes back into bed in just his boxers. Me, I'm still in my bra, underwear, and jeans. I wonder if I should let him change that.

Oh and did I mention that whenever I see Neji shirtless my mind goes to mush? Well yeah that's happening now. He is just so damn sexy! And it's all mine too!

I reach up and trace my fingers lightly along his pale six packed stomach and his nicely not too diesel but still muscular arms. I can't help but smile when he shivers at my touch and his eyes seem to glaze over.

He's hovering over me and now he moves his hands to roam over my body the same way I did to him. Starting at my forehead he moved down very slow like. When he got to my stomach again he bent his head down onto it and kissed and blew ,like what you would do to make a baby laugh. So this made me laugh of course being the ticklish person that I am. At hearing me laugh he leaned up smiling and took the advantage of my mouth being open to plunge his tongue in making me stop laughing and moan instead as his hands kept moving down.

Eventually I feel him at the zipper of my jeans and he stops kissing me. We are both breathing pretty heavily right now. I'm looking down at his hands and I feel his gaze on me. Looking up I see him asking for my permission. I've already thought about this long and hard so to answer him I lift my waist and ass up off the bed giving him room to pull down my jeans. He does this quickly, throws them into My World and looks at me intently. In my head I'm thanking God that I had the patience to shave before tonight.

And just like that, our bodies are pressed together, skin to skin, rolling around the king sized bed, kissing, feeling, getting to know each other physically as one by one the rest of our clothing is discarded into My World. His body is so warm and I can tell mine is too because I am burning on the inside.

And then just like that we are still. He's hovering over me again, his eyes watching me, flicking with each breath I take and every slight move I make. He was sweating and breathing heavily just as I was. So delicious. But...

"Neji... I-"

Placing a soft kiss upon my lips his face turns to understanding.

"Baby, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Looking at you right now takes my breath away. You look so innocent right now and I don't wanna take that away from you just yet. I..."

He pauses to brush and strand of hair out of my face.

"I love you."

That is the first time he has ever said that to me and as much as I didn't want to, I cry. Tears of joy of course. He kisses me tears away lightly and I know he's telling the truth.

"I love you, Baby. Don't cry."

I wrap my arms around him tight, loving him in my arms. We stay like that all night and fall asleep.

In the morning we wake up and take a shower together. It takes us almost an hour to finish because we kept stopping to kiss. Plus I was washing him and he was washing me so that took some time especially when I got to his dick and he got to my pussy. We rubbed each other clean there at the same time. Him moaning my name, I moaning his. And still we didn't have sex. He respected me and my body and I loved him for that.

After the shower we check out of the motel at about 5 am. We leave the motel and walk to Lee's house which is close by. It's early in the morning so barely anyone is on the street. Neji and I walk hand in hand very close to each other trying to keep warm as we talk about our plans for later today. We're laughing, having a good time and I find that I can't stop smiling.

Next thing I know, we're at Lee's door step. We linger there for a moment just staring at each other lovingly. It is I who makes the first move and lean in and give him a kiss goodbye. When I pull away, I don't go far so I can whisper these words to him.

"Thank you, Neji. I love you, too."

At this he grins showing his beautiful white teeth. I kiss him one last time and back away towards Lee's door. He left it open for me and I step inside, closing the door behind me I lean against it and smile.

Quickly, I go to his window and watch Neji walk down the street to his house. Watching the way his body moved and his long brunette hair swing as he walked got me thinking of how lucky I am to have such a wonderful guy. And I was pretty sure that that was the best anniversary a girl could ever ask for.

-

**Ta Da!**

**So how did you like it??? **

**Was it good???**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel if its liked enough. Probably with a lemon next time.**

**So review! Review! Review! It's the only way! .**


End file.
